


Change of Pace

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: "i chickened out of sex ages ago and you haven’t brought it up since but now i really want it, but i’m terrible at communication, so let me just strip shirtless/model lingerie for you until you snap”  Nessian Modern AUIn honor of Cassian appreciation month and early V-Day gift for my Nessian heart ;D





	Change of Pace

****It wasn’t that she wasn’t attracted to him. Or that she didn’t trust him.

In fact, Nesta was very attracted to him and she definitely trusted him more than she’d ever trusted a man. But still, she had hesitated.

They had been tangled up together, barely clothed and he was teasing her body in ways she’d only dreamed. But then he had spread her legs underneath him, his finger hooked on her panties ready to rip them off and Nesta panicked.

To this day, she cursed herself a thousand times for giving in to the fear. She had been moments away from what she was sure would be the best sex of her life. Cassian, was going to give her the best sex of her life.

He had handled it very well, immediately backing away and peppering her with soft kisses to ensure that he was fine and that she was fine -- he would wait until she was ready.

They hadn’t brought it up since.

Weeks had passed and he still hadn’t brought it up and now, Nesta really wanted to have sex with him. She wanted him to obliterate her. To completely ruin her. She knew Cassian wasn’t going to make a move thanks to her chickening out but Nesta -- well Nesta was more than ready.

Fantasties just couldn’t match the reality. He was a specimen. A specimen she wanted all over her.

Nesta made her way down the hall to his apartment, their relationship starting as neighbors who hated each other due to his obnoxiousness and her low tolerance of it. Her annoyance of him certainly didn’t hold him back from calling her sweetheart every second he got; he knew she secretly liked it.

Today though, there would be no secrets between them.

She knocked briskly on the door and it took 30 seconds before Cassian had flung it open.

“I was going to come get you in a few minutes.” he said, stepping aside to let her in and Nesta breezed past him then turned to face him as he closed the door. She watched him watch her, his eyes dragging from her black fuck-me heels to the simple [wrap-around black dress](http://all-womens-dresses.com/wp-content/uploads/parser/wrap-dress-black-1.jpg) she wore, to the red painted on her lips. She smirked.

“Like what you see?”

“Always.”  he said with a chuckle. “Ready for our date?”

“I was thinking…,” she began, turning from him and heading towards his bedroom. “We should stay in tonight.”

Nesta felt him following her and when she turned to sit on the edge of his bed, legs crossed, she met his confused gaze.

“Didn’t you want to eat at that new restaurant?” he asked, still eyeing her appreciatively and Nesta tilted her head, her gaze raking over his fit body and the way his dress shirt hugged every beautiful muscle of his.

“Mm, no. I changed my mind.” she replied then stood again and pulled Cassian to sit in her place instead. She hovered over him and gave him a small smile when he quirked a brow. “I’ve been thinking...about our relationship.”

“Oh?” he asked, a flicker of worry in his eyes and Nesta leaned in to kiss it away.

“I’ve been thinking...we need a change of pace.” she said simply and Cassian blinked.

“How so?”

“You see,” she began, stepping back to pace in front of him slowly, running a hand through her loose hair. “Things have been great...but they could be better.”

Cassian crossed his arms, both brows raised in amusement. “Again, how so?”

Nesta paused her pacing with her back to him and smiled to herself before slowly unknotting the front of her dress. “I don’t know…” she continued, meeting his gaze over her shoulder for a brief moment before facing the other way again. “I just think we should...spice things up.”

With that, she slipped the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet. She heard Cassian choke a breath as he sprung up from his position and Nesta turned slowly.

She avoided his gaze as she fiddled with her[ red lingerie set](http://mywritingbox.tumblr.com/post/170609610411/martysimone-id-sarrieri-belle-du-jour), a hand on the bow strap of her bra and the other fingering the hem of her panties. “What do you think?” she asked and looked up at him.

Cassian stood, his mouth gaping open and Nesta chuckled. She turned for him, slowly, letting him drink in the sight of her in his favorite color, in his favorite heels.

“I take it you like?”

“ _I love_.” he replied breathlessly but didn’t move. He stood rooted in front of the bed and she saw how his hands clenched and unclenched, no doubt wanting to touch her but still hesitating. So Nesta moved, until she stood in front of him and she grabbed his hands, letting them settle on her waist, right on the bows keeping her panites in place.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gotten shy now.”  she said with a grin and he locked his gaze with hers, his eyes blazing as his hands moving up and down to caress her curves.

“I’m two seconds away from actually throwing you on this bed.”

“Maybe you should.”

“ _Nesta_.”

She pulled him flush against her body and her fingers started unbuttoning his dress shirt. “What?” she asked coyly. “Don’t you want to?”

“Of course I want to.” he replied immediately.

“I can  _feel_  how much you want to.” she replied, her hand sliding down to rest over his hard-on.

Cassian squeezed his eyes and let out what could only be described as a pleading whimper. Nesta chuckled and gently pushed him to sit back down the bed. He opened his eyes again and drank in the sight of her, devouring her with his gaze and slowly, she pushed him down on his back and crawled on top of him.

“I was thinking we could eat at home. Thoughts?” she asked quietly, running her fingers through his hair and Cassian closed his eyes in delight.

“Whatever you want.” he rasped, a hand on her waist, the other sliding to squeeze her ass.

She tugged on his hair so he’d open his eyes and meet her gaze then she gave him a sultry smile. “I was hoping you’d feast on me actually.”

“ _For fucks sake, Nesta_.”

She chuckled again and leaned in to kiss him, a kiss he returned eagerly as he nipped at her bottom lip and it took a few moments before Nesta reluctantly pulled away for air.

“I know we didn’t get far before and that was because I didn’t feel ready. But I do now. I have been for a while. I want nothing more than for you to have your way with me.” she said softly and ever so lightly, began to grind on him. “I want you to take me. Hard. Fast. Relentlessly. Do you think you can do that?”

Cassian’s jaw clenched, his gaze dilated in lust. A growl left his throat as he flipped them over, settling himself between her legs that had wrapped around him. “I sure can.” he answered quietly, a hand running down one of her long legs, the other already settled between them finding her bundle of nerves. “As long as you keep the heels on.”

She let out a breathless moan then smirked when he pulled at the bow keeping the flimsy pieces on her body. “Well, you’re in luck. The only reason I wore these heels was to get fucked while wearing them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
